


Birthday Surprise

by Kitty_trash



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Jude get's a very handsome surprise on his 17th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djb_bjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djb_bjd/gifts).



Jude awoke feeling the same as when he went to sleep. Nothing was different, nothing alerted him to his yearly transformation. He was still just as tall, had the same freckles in all the same spots, everything was well...normal. He groaned, his mind finally catching up to his body and it’s morning rituals. He swung his legs off the bed and stalked to the bathroom, an urgency calling him there. He used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and looked into the mirror. He never liked what looked back, so he had no idea why he thought he should do this, but nonetheless. Eyes, too close together, stared back at him, scanning his oversized nose and small, unproportionate mouth. He sighed and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing his depression medication. He filled a cup with water a swallowed it down, shutting the cabinet. 

“17, who knew we’d make it this far,” he said to his reflection before exiting the bathroom and retreating downstairs. 

“Happy Birthday!” The Adam-Fosters’ hollered once he entered the kitchen. Jude smiled, shocked to see all of his siblings standing around the island. They were all off at college, except for Jesus who went straight into bootcamp. It wasn’t until now that he realized he missed them terribly, the house far too quiet without them. Callie was leaning on Brandon, which was still difficult for the family to witness, but Jude was happy that Callie finally chose herself and her own happiness over everyone else’s, that’s all he could wish for her. Brandon was beaming, nose in her hair as if she could be swiped away at any moment. From their history, he wasn’t shocked Brandon looked at their relationship in such a light. Mariana was embracing him, Jesus patting him on the back. 

“Seventeen, dude please tell me you’ve gotten laid. No brother of mine can be seventeen and still a virgin,” Jesus joked. 

“Oh, leave him alone,” Lena cut in, “Not all of my children need to be sex crazed fiends,” she smiled. 

“I’ll let you know as soon as that has changed, since you’re so worried about it,” Jude joked, pulling Jesus in for a noogie. 

“Lord knows we don’t need another sibling relationship under this roof,” Stef said, entering the kitchen, glaring at the display Brandon and Callie were putting on. 

Jude immediately removed his hands from Jesus, Stef now making it weird to have physical contact with him.

“Stef,” Lena said through gritted teeth, eye flicking between Jude and Stef, alerting Stef to what her words have done. 

“I’m just kidding, love. I know you would never betray the family like that,” she smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder. She leaned in, kissing him on the forehead, “Happy Birthday, Bug.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Jude glanced over at Callie, who was rolling her eyes. 

Lena sighed, always the savior, “Well, Mom will be here all day setting up for your wonderful party! Brandon can you stop at the bakery and pick up the cake?”

Brandon nodded, “Yeah of course.” 

“I’ll be home late from school, we have an academic intervention meaning for one of our students and the parents are being difficult. I’ll be here in time for the party though,” Lena smiled, getting up from her spot at the island and brushing by him, giving him a positive squeeze on his shoulder. 

Jude nodded, “Well, I better get to school. It was awesome seeing you guys, I’m sure we’ll catch up later.” 

There was a jumble of “Have a good day” and “You betchyea’s” thrown his way as he exited the house. Once out of the house he took a few deep breaths, the noise and hussle and bussle he thought he missed moments before overstimulating him now. He got into his car, taking a couple more deep breaths, preparing himself for the happy birthday’s he would receive at school and all the unwanted attention that comes with it. He drove to school, already exhausted by the energy that he would have to put into being happy, to being the center of attention. Lately, social interaction has drained him both mentally and bodily. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During his drive to school he thought about the time he told Connor that he didn’t like big crowds. 

“Why don’t we hang out with more people?” Connor asked, not attacking, but genuinely wondering why. Jude suspected that it was because Connor thought Jude was ashamed of him. 

Jude took a big breath in and thought about how to word what he had to say, “It’s because I have a hard time in crowds. I feel tired after and I get grouchy. You don’t deserve for me to be mean towards you just because something as simple as being around people turns me into Mr. Hyde,” Jude rambled.

“Oh, you’re an introvert.”

“What?”

“My mom told me that she is an introvert and she explains it how you explained how you feel. She said all of her energy is taken by the people she is surrounded by leaving her extremely tired and agitated,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Oh. Is it bad?”

His brow furrowed, “No, it’s just how you handle big groups. Some people like being around people because it gives them energy, but for you it’s draining, that’s not bad, it’s just not how most people feel,” he shrugged. 

Jude smiled, Connor always knew how to make him feel...normal, whatever that meant. He leaned over, kissing him quickly to show his appreciation. Connor pulled him in for another kiss, a longer, deeper, more passionate kiss, and Jude forgot all about how he felt with anyone else but him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was just as he expected it to be, tiring. Taylor went all out with decorating his locker and getting him a birthday boy crown. Of course Jude wore it, smiling and thanking everyone for the birthday wishes, and reminding people of his party that was happening tonight. 

He walked through the front door and was immediately reminded that he could not go upstairs to regain energy, he had to go and hang out with his siblings who were only here for the weekend. He dropped his bag with a sigh and entered the living room where Mariana and Jesus were fighting over what to watch. Some things never change, he told himself fondly. 

“I’m the birthday boy and I choose America’s Next Top Model,” Jude said, plopping down next to Mariana. 

“See, someone always has my back,” she smiled while Jesus sighed. 

“Fine, but only because it’s your birthday.” 

After the episode finished, Jude walked out back to see if there was anything he could do to help set up for the party. He was immediately intercepted by Callie, “Hey, let’s go do something. Just you and me.”

“Oh, no Brandon? Shocked you two can actually separate.”

“That’s not fair, Jude,” Callie said. 

He sighed, “You’re right. I’m sorry. Can we go to our normal place?” 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said, a mischievous smile on her face. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude and Callie entered the house laughing and play shoving one another. They had started going to the burger place Callie worked for his birthday when he turned fourteen, and he has cherished it ever since. Though Callie has been some tough decisions, Jude could notice her finally becoming who she has always wanted to be. He couldn’t be mad at her for that. 

“Well, I was looking for my birthday boy all day, but I see he was in good hands,” Lena said as they walked through the door. “Are you ready for your party? People will be arriving in an hour.”

“Yeah, just have to wash up and change and I’ll be down to help bring some stuff outback.”

“Take your time, sweets,” Lena gave Callie a pointed look that Jude didn’t really understand. 

Callie seemed to know as she smiled and nodded, ushering Jude upstairs. 

“What was that about?” he asked. 

“We have a surprise for you, so we are just trying to be a little sneaky and actually surprise you this year,” she said, “You always find us out.”

She sauntered into her room and flopped onto the bed, “God, I miss my bed.”

“Rest for awhile, I’m going to get dressed. I’ll wake you up when I’m done,” he trailed off, noticing she was already lightly snoring. He smiled and walked into his bedroom and got dressed for a party he absolutely did not want to go to. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was loud and everyone was having a good time, including Jude. The family did a good job of making the space feel intimate, even though quite a few people showed up. They didn’t make any big announcements, at his request, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle everyone’s eyes on him. Not with who he is, not with who he has become. He was dancing with Taylor when Stef and Lena ushered him over to them. 

“Moms, I love this party, thank you so much,” he said hugging them both. 

“Stop, you’ll make us cry,” Stef said, “besides our best present has just arrived. It’s in the living room.”

Jude furrowed his brow and cautiously stepped into the house. His heart was racing as he rounded the corner into the living room. As soon as he saw what was waiting there for him his heart stopped beating altogether. Everything stopped, his breathing, his mind, his heart, everything. 

His back was towards Jude, his shoulders broader than they were the last time Jude saw him. His hair was lighter, he must be in the sun more often, his arms held more strength, his biceps bulging out of his t-shirt sleeves. He was taller, but not by much, Jude was taller than him now, which wasn’t the case before. 

“Connor?” He breathed. It was a whisper, he was surprised Connor even heard it, but he whirled around and faced Jude. “What are yo-”

Connor started stalking towards him, he was in front of Jude in 3 short strides, his mouth crashing down onto Jude’s like he was in a desert for 3 years and Jude had been his first sign of water. Their tongue immediately fell into a familiar rhythm, greeting each other like only old lovers tongues could. Jude’s hands snaked under Connor’s shirt wondering muscular planes that were not there in 7th grade. One of Connor’s hands rested on Jude’s lower back, the other on the back of his neck, holding him in the passionate kiss. Connor whispered his apologies for leaving, whispered how much he missed him, and how good felt and tasted, he whispered he loved him, that it was always him and always will be in between their passionate kisses. Tears were rolling down Jude’s face, both from joy and from immense grief. He pulled away, but only enough to look at his face. They were still in each other’s arms. Jude, without thinking, started tracing Connor’s features. Connor’s nose had slimmed out, looking more at home on his face, his jaw line, which was way more defined and tense now, Jude swiped his hair from his forehead, which no longer had acne, just a thin sheet of sweat from kissing so passionately. 

“How did you get even more handsome?” Jude whispered, his finger trailing down Connor’s cheek. 

Connor smiled, “Well if I was to stand a chance I had to, you look great Jude. Incredible,” he whispered into Jude’s ear seductively, his lips brushing Jude’s ear sending a shock of pleasure all the way down his spine into his thighs and groin. 

He moaned as Connor nibbled at his neck, sucking occasionally. 

“Upstairs,” Jude breathed. 

“Anything for you, birthday boy.” 

Moments later, to Jude’s disbelief, he was leading Connor up the stairs and into his room. A foggy thought pressed him to talk to Connor about what happened and what he’s been doing and how he had been, but his groin told him something entirely different and for once, he let what his brain wanted melt away and lost himself in Connor. 

As soon as the door clicked shut Connor was pushing Jude onto the bed, climbing on top of him, “I’ve missed you so much, Jude.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Jude said, pulling Connor’s shirt over his head, planting kissing on his chest, sucking at his collarbone. 

“God, no one feels the way you do, Jude,” he nibbled at Jude’s ear, eliciting a low moan from Jude which went straight to his already hard and throbbing cock. 

Jude sucked on Connor’s neck, taking in the iron and cologne taste, devouring every second of it. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Connor. I’m sorry I didn’t come to see you.”

Connor made quick work of Jude’s shirt, marveling at Jude’s white, unblemished skin. Connor remembered when they were dating they would cuddle shirtless and Connor would trace lines connecting Jude’s freckles on his torso. He did so now, starting at his right peck, moving to just under his left collarbone, moving to the one at his sternum, down to the one right next to his bellybutton which always made his giggle, as he did now, Connor planted a kiss on his smiling mouth, over to the one on his left ribcage, “Just how I left you,” he smiled. 

“Hopefully less scrawny,” Jude joked. 

Connor chuckled and brought his lips down softly in a slow, deliberate kiss to get the other boy squirming. Jude was squirming underneath him, Connor could feel his hardness on his own and the feel was so erotic, so desired, he thought he could come right then. He pulled away from kissing Jude and took a few deep breaths, “Look what you do to me,” Connor whispered in his ear, biting down hard, making Jude moan loudly. 

Jude bit his ear in return, Connor moaning his response, “Feel what you do to me,” Jude whispered, moving Connor’s hand to his cock. 

“Jesus, Jude,” Connor said, wrapping his hand around Jude’s length the best he could and rubbed, “you’re so hot.” 

Jude could only moan as Connor undid his pants and wiggled them off of him. Undressing was proving difficult with their position. Jude, now in just boxers looked into Connor’s vulnerable eyes. Connor’s hand was hovering over the waistband of Jude’s boxers, waiting for permission. Jude looked at his first love, soon to be his first lover, and nodded. Connor grinned the most beautiful grin Jude had ever seen and pulled down Jude’s boxers. 

Jude’s cock sprung free, laying on his stomach, leaking and wanting. Connor marveled at Jude’s nakedness, planting kisses on his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, all the while Jude’s hands were in his hair, lightly pulling making Connor crazy. Connor couldn’t take it anymore he grabbed the small bottle of lube he put in his pocket just in case and squirted some onto his hand and then wrapped his hand around Jude and started pumping. Jude’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, the pleasure almost too much. 

“Connor please, take your clothes off,” Jude croaked off, moving his hand to unbutton his jeans. Connor stopped pumping long enough to help with his pants, his pants and boxers coming off in one go. Jude held out his hand for Connor to squirt some lube onto it, Connor complied. 

Connor desperately needed Jude to touch him. Once Jude wrapped his warm, slicked hand around Connor he almost lost it. 

“Jude,” he whispered. 

“Connor, please, more.” 

“More?” Connor said, exasperated. 

Jude brought his mouth to Connor’s, forcing them to sit up, Connor in his lap now. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Jude said breathlessly. 

“Ar-are you sure?” Connor asked, astounded. He expected something but not full blown sex. 

“I’ve been...training myself. I’m ready. Please?”

He grinned and nodded enthusiastically. 

Jude got on his hands and knees, Connor still in between his legs. “What do I do, Jude? Walk me through it, tell me what you want,” Connor said, awe struck by the sight before him. He rubbed his hands down Jude’s back, letting them rest on Jude’s hips. 

Jude’s head hung low, he was panting now, precum leaking out of his hard cock, “Put lube on your fingers and rub me,” Jude said breathlessly. 

Connor complied. Jude groaned, burying his face in the pillow, “More,” he muffled. 

“Tell me what you want, Jude.”

“A finger. Push your finger in,” Jude said sounding incredibly desperate. Connor was more than happy to oblige. Jude backed his hips into Connor, taking in his full finger, riding it. 

“Fuck, Jude. You’re so hot.” 

Jude reached in between his legs and grabbed ahold of Connor’s ready cock and started pumping. 

“Ah, Jude, god, fuck-” 

“Another finger.” Jude moaned. 

The sound eliciting a moan from Connor as well as he pushed another finger inside of Jude’s wanting hole. Jude lazily pumped Connor, not wanting him to come but wanting to hear the beautiful moans the strokes created. 

Jude rode Connor’s fingers moaning, it was almost too much. His breathing was labored, he felt so full and so exposed but also right at home, here with Connor. 

“Okay, I’m ready,” he breathed. 

“For what?” Connor needed to hear him say it, needed to hear the words. 

“I want you inside of me,” he begged in a whisper. 

Connor growled deep in his throat and lined his ready cock up to Jude’s entrance. 

“Connor, lube.” 

“Uh, right. Sorry, I’m so excited.” 

Jude giggled, feeling rewarded to know that he could do this for Connor. That he was for Conner what Connor was for him. 

“Alright, are you ready?” 

Jude paused for a moment, making sure he was ready and then realized who he was with, and what he would do to have this every single day, “I’m ready.” 

Connor pushed into him, moving past the ring of muscle, gliding in easily, Jude groaning with every inch Connor sank deeper into him. 

“Fucking god, jesus Connor-”

“Tell me when I can move.” 

Jude allowed himself to get accustomed to the fullness, to the stretching, and then nodded, “Please, fuck me,” he whimpered. 

That undid Connor. He pulled out slowly then pulled Jude towards him by his hips, sinking into him again. 

They both groaned. Connor leaned on top of Jude, wrapping his arms around his chest and thrusted again, and again. They moaned, completely lost in each other and what they were doing for one another. Connor sat up, pulling Jude with him. His chest was pressed against Jude’s back, Jude’s head lolling on his shoulder as his mouth slacked open in pleasure. Connor wished he could paint in this moment, or take good photos. He wanted a picture to commemorate how beautiful Jude looked now. 

“Harder,” Jude moaned. 

Connor happily obliged, thrusting deeper, rubbing past Jude’s prostate making him cry out in pleasure. Connor moaned. He wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life, forever wouldn’t be long enough. He thrusted into Jude a couple more times just like that, rubbing his prostate, until he felt Jude clenching around his cock and heard him crying out. Thick streams of cum flew onto the bed, Jude’s hand, and his chest. 

Jude clenching around him sent a spark of pleasure straight through his spin into his thighs and back to his groin. He cursed as he released inside of Jude. Jude was still panting from coming, being filled was enough to arouse him all over again. 

Jude collapsed onto the bed, Connor following him. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude, placing soft kisses all over his face and shoulder. 

They were silent for awhile, looking at each other and kissing and revelling in the moment. 

But now that Jude’s brain wasn’t fogged with desire he had to ask, “What are you doing here, Connor? It’s been three years.” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I love you. After three years, and a couple of boyfriends, I literally can’t stop thinking about you, about how I feel for you, and how you make me feel. You make me feel like me, like the me I always wanted to be. I was just too scared to come out here and show my face,” Connor said, absentmindedly running his fingertips over Jude’s bare chest, “You deserved so much better than what I gave.”

“We were fourteen, Connor. We’re older now. We understand ourselves now.” 

Connor smiled, “Yeah, we definitely do. We should probably get back to your party, they are going to want you soon.” 

Jude groaned, stretching out his limbs and looking at the mess they had made of the bed and one another. He gave Connor a quick kiss and started putting on his clothes, “You’re right, we better get down there.” 

Jude was dressed in a few seconds, Connor was just buttoning his jeans when Jude went to open the door. 

“Hey,” Connor said, reaching out to grab Jude’s arm, pulling him into a kiss, “I love you,” he said when they broke away for air.

Jude smiled, thinking about how this was the best birthday he had ever, “I love you, too.”

Connor pulled his shirt over his head, grabbed his coat and gestured for the door. They left the room, and the sacred moment, hoping that they will make more memories in the room that already held so much. 


End file.
